Completely Crushed
by Moon Prynces
Summary: When you're a five year old boy the last thing you want is a crush on a girl. Even worse is when she's your enemy. Buttercup/Butch


8-4-10

11:58am

Summary–When you're a five year old boy the last thing you want is a crush on a girl. Even worse is when she's your enemy. Buttercup/Butch

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**Also,** this is the first in "series" (though each can stand alone). The second is "Top Marks" (Blossom/Brick) and the third and final is "Messed Up" (Bubbles/Boomer). The age is 5 years throughout them.

**xoxo**

**Title–Completely Crushed**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

Butch had no idea what it meant to _like _someone. He didn't understand marriage and parents – seeing as he was an experiment (along with his brothers) created by Mojo and then brought back from defeat by Him.

And these thoughts never would have crossed his mind if he and his brothers hadn't been forced to attend Pokey Oaks Kindergarten class with...the _Powerpuff Girls_. Mojo thought it would be a great way to find out the girl's weaknesses and finally defeat them.

That, and he was easily getting tired of the rambunctious and troublesome trio wrecking his home. Ahem, _their_ home.

So they reluctantly attended, put in their place too many times by Mojo's scolding (and ray guns).

Turns out, there wasn't anything _horrible_ about spending a few hours in Kindergarten.

Brick quickly got into it after noticing Blossom's do-gooder behavior and top-of-the-class credentials, which he immediately tried to mar. Every chance he got he would strive to break her record, do better than her and even make her look stupid. To him it was almost as good as beating her to a pulp with his fists. Almost.

Boomer on the other hand found his calling when a sheet of paper and box of crayons was put in front of him. Even with his short attention span it was a great activity (or so he thought). He wasn't causing trouble unless someone tried to enter his personal space and tamper with his things. So being the youngest of his brothers and the most impressionable, it wasn't long before he was trading crayons with Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls without a care in the world... As long as no one touched that Royal Purple just as he reached for it.

Butch, though, had trouble from day one. He refused to stay the entire time after finding out all they did was sit around and color! Maybe learn a few things (which he _obviously_ did not need to know) and have snacks and recess (also things he wasn't interested in).

The only thing that got him to stick out that first day was when _Buttercup_ made a comment about him being afraid of a few crayons.

He was immediately seething and ready to blast her into the next millennium.

But then his brothers started laughing and everyone followed as well and she gave this grin like she had won.

And there was _no way_ she was going to win.

So he sat back down in his chair and slowly picked up a crayon.

...But he found out too late it was Boomer's.

**xoxo**

After that he refused to go the second day, but was somehow dragged through the sky by his brothers who were eager to start the day (for their own reasons).

"Oh look who decided to show up," Buttercup taunted as soon as they landed.

Brick and Boomer laughed a little before shuffling their way indoors.

"Maybe if you stay long enough you'll actually learn something you could use against us in battle!" she mocked him and turned to head inside.

Butch was gritting his teeth before yelling, "Like there's anything this place could teach me!"

He stood outside alone for a moment, thinking he could easily turn around and fly the heck out of there. But then he just frowned and stomped inside as well.

**xoxo**

Recess that second day wasn't as uneventful as the first.

He saw a bunch of kids playing dodgeball and intimidated them into letting him join.

Butch was laughing maniacally within minutes, and in that time he had knocked out every kid in the game (and even hit a few others around the playground including the back of Brick's head).

Just as he was bent over in laughter someone stepped up to him, and he first saw the shoes before standing up straight again to find Buttercup with a severe look on her face (though this was usually the only look he ever saw on her).

"Need something loser?" he snickered.

"I'll play you," she narrowed her eyes at him, challengingly.

Butch stopped and blinked. Then the smirk came back. "Alright. Ready, set, go!"

And just as he'd shouted a faint green streak was moving around the playground. He pretended to look around nonchalantly before he was also off.

The ball was held tightly in his hands as he chased her through the jungle gym, the swing set, the sand box and a group of girl's playing hopscotch.

Just when he got close enough, he aimed and fired, already wearing his victory grin.

But then she stopped, and he did too.

Buttercup smirked at him, one hand holding up the ball she had effortlessly caught.

It was only a moment before it flew at his head and knocked him on his butt.

She left without looking back at him and Butch stared, even as he heard some kids (his brothers included) laughing at him.

And that was how every day went.

Somehow, a challenge was issued between Butch and Buttercup to see who was better at basketball, soccer, volleyball and even just seeing who could spit the farthest.

She never backed down and he was always trying to find something to beat her at.

Sometimes they ended in a draw, a few times he even won. But it didn't make him stop trying to test her limits.

Everyone knew to stay far away from the two during recess.

**xoxo**

So Butch was totally not in store to find out what Brick had learned that day in school.

The three trudged into the house with dirt on their shoes. Mojo stalked into the room and started screaming.

"Look! Look at what you have done!" He circled them and their footprints. "Can you see this? It's mud! In my house! There, on the floor, where you are standing, right under your feet, is mud! And from following these footprints from under your feet and to the door it is obvious that you! You three have brought this–"

"Ah, shut up," Brick interrupted after he got tired of the rambling.

Boomer jumped up and down, squishing mud further into the carpet and angering the chimp even more.

Mojo stilled a moment and tried to take a deep breath. "How was school?" he asked in his most pleasant (though slightly sneering) voice.

"I don't know. You should ask Butch," Brick said as he snuck up on his brother and delivered a sharp elbow nudge.

Butch flinched forward at the unexpected motion. He turned to glare at his older brother. "What? What are you talking about?"

Brick turned to Mojo with a grin. "Butch has a _crush_," he said with a teasing lilt to his voice.

Boomer stopped jumping long enough to say, "Yeah, everyone's talkin' about it!"

Mojo stared at the three blankly before asking, "Wha?" completely confused. "Is this true?" he shouted, turning on the green Rowdyruff boy.

Butch was too busy glaring at his brothers. "I don't even know what that is! I didn't crush anyone today! What are you talking about!"

All he got was a bunch of eye flutters as they pretended to mock the girl they were referring to, and some snickers.

"Grr."

And then three streaks of color were racing all over the room as Butch tried in vain to beat the crap out of his brothers. Mojo started shrieking at the stains on the floor and walls.

Cuz heaven forbid they fly the one time he wanted them too.

Mojo sighed and went to get his cleaning products.

**xoxo**

It took him some sneaky investigative work but Butch figured out what a 'crush' was.

It made his face twist up in disgust and he couldn't even say the word after that. And he knew immediately what girl his brothers were referring to. There was only one person at school he interacted with (besides the nameless kids he beat at games during recess) and that was..._her_.

But with his newfound knowledge came new observations.

Now when he walked out onto the playground, eager to start another match against Buttercup, he saw people look at him before whispering to each other. He saw boys grinning as he made his way to where she stood, throwing a ball to Mitch. He noticed Brick and Boomer snickering in their respective corners.

And when Buttercup turned around after Mitch didn't pass back the ball he didn't say anything.

She smirked, waiting for his challenge of the day.

Butch stood there, and stared. Blankly too. No smirk, no grin, no hyperactive bouncing on his feet.

Buttercup waited.

Brick kept snickering until Blossom slapped the back of his head.

Boomer stared interestedly.

And Bubbles looked up from making a replica of Octi out of sand.

Kids around the playground _waited_.

Butch now noticed all of these things. He flinched for no reason and then a streak of green was left in his wake.

Buttercup blinked and shrugged, turning back to Mitch.

**xoxo**

He didn't have a crush on her! She was a _Powerpuff Girl!_

At least that's what Butch kept telling himself as he stomped around Townsville while everyone at Pokey Oaks was probably wondering what happened to him.

He kicked a lamp post in frustration when he realized Brick and Boomer would never let this go (though in actuality they would probably forget in a week at least).

He headed back to school soon enough and recess had been over for twenty minutes.

Ms. Keane only glanced up a moment when he walked through the doors and sat down at his usual table (the one he had to himself after scaring away the other kids). She was still having an intense conversation with Boomer on sharing.

Just as she stood up and casually made her way past Butch, by his lonesome, he reached out a hand and grabbed her pants to get her attention.

"Yes Butch?" Ms. Keane asked nicely and crouched next to his chair. Though she still feared for her life a little, she tried to have some faith in the Rowdyruff Boys.

Butch opened his mouth but then closed it again, unsure what exactly he wanted to say. He folded his arms and frowned deeply.

"What are you supposed to do with a crush anyway?"

**xoxo**

The next day recess came around.

Butch had, of course, dealt with the taunting and teasing from his brothers when he had gotten home. Mojo had looked a little aghast at what he heard and that's when Butch had left to sulk.

But it was a new day, and he had a plan. Butch wasn't an idiot but he knew when he needed help, and that's exactly what he'd gotten.

All he had to do was one thing and then it would be over. That was it!

One. Thing.

So after he made his way to where Buttercup was laughing at her fellow classmate's plight on the jungle gym, he stood behind her impatiently for a moment.

He glanced around to see everyone wasn't paying attention like they had yesterday. Except he accidentally caught the eyes of his brothers as they stood around conspiring something. Now they were grinning at him.

Blossom, too, had looked up and saw him standing behind her sister. She glared, protective of her sibling. Bubbles was still laughing happily at the swing set.

Then Buttercup sensed something and turned to look over her shoulder.

When she saw who it was she smirked and turned around fully, putting her hands on her hips.

"Look who it is," she teased. "Finally come back for a beating? Or are you going to run away aga–"

Butch shut her up when he pulled out something from his pocket and held it up with a grimace.

Buttercup stared at him. Her hands fell to her sides and she looked across the playground to her sisters for confirmation at what she was seeing.

Blossom, though watching intensely, shrugged. Bubbles had stopped swinging and was crooning about daffodils and sunflowers.

Buttercup turned back to stare at what he held out for her take.

He shook his hand slightly in the irritated 'Come on! Take it already!' motion.

She stubbornly shook her head and folded her arms.

He shook his hand again.

She glared harder.

"Just take the damn flower!" he finally shouted through gritted teeth. He didn't notice as his brothers flew over to get a better view of the scene.

"No!" Buttercup shouted back, tucking her arms tighter in refusal. Her sisters had followed their counterparts and got closer, though not interfering just yet.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because I don't want it!"

"Why! I like you!"

"I like you too but I don't want it!"

He stopped, completely confused. "What?"

"I don't want your flower and I don't want to date you and I definitely never _ever _want to get married!" she shouted. "That's right!" Her expression faltered a bit. "I like– I like beating you to a pulp in every sport or game out there! That's what I meant!"

"..."

The two stared at each other a moment, Buttercup still determined to not give in and Butch looked up in thought wondering 'what the hell?' to himself.

Blossom and Bubbles exchanged a look, not sure what to make of this. Likewise, Brick and Boomer looked to each other, completely confused.

Then Butch looked back at Buttercup and held out the hand he had dropped in surprise before.

She rolled her eyes, grumbling something to herself before snatching the thing from him and turning to stalk away.

Butch grinned in victory.

**xoxo**

Buttercup gripped the stem so tightly she almost crushed it.

Blossom and Bubbles had bothered her the rest of recess and asked to see it but she refused.

"It's just a flower, after all," was her smart aleck response.

And so what if she kept it in her pocket the rest of the day. And so what if she brought it home and stuck it in a book. And so what if she pretended to forget about it, but hid the book from everyone all the same

It was just a stupid flower; it didn't mean anything.

But...(and she would never tell anyone this) she hoped he still had a challenge for her tomorrow.

Because, you know, it would get boring if all he did was give her flowers.

Not that she looked forward to seeing his face or anything. She just liked trying to beat him at whatever game they played.

**xo end xo**

**This was **entirely inspired by a fan art picture I found while browsing around for couple-y pics of Blossom/Brick, Bubbles/Boomer and Buttercup/Butch. In it Butch (irritated) is holding out a flower to Buttercup (who is also irritated with arms folded) and shouting "Just take the flower!" while Brick, Boomer, Blossom and Bubbles watch on from the background. It was too funny.

[EDIT: 2-1-13] I originally found it in some random corner of the internet but then recently found the picture on deviantart. Thank you to that artist, whose work inspired me to write this! Here's the link – remember to take out the ( parentheses ).

art/Butch-Buttercup-FOREVER-110511585

I spent this entire day (well...) writing this piece. I'm sure I would have gotten it done faster and maybe had time to write more things but I had two appointments today as well so I had to leave the house twice, and also run some errands.

Tell me what you think of it. I've never written five year olds before. The youngest mindset I've written I think is six (for a Naruto fanfic).

This is a one-shot-ish kind of fic. No continuation or sequel or next chapter. The most I might do is continue on with the other two couples in separate stories but I make no promises. That does sound fun though...

Thanks for reading/reviewing/whatever!

8-4-10

9:27pm

I just spent two hours trying to figure out what the hell the title should be. I almost _never_ have this problem. Titles are so easy to come up with for me. It might also be because I'm losing brain cells I'm so tired.

11:24pm


End file.
